


our history is written in each other’s blood

by moonysbf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Sapnap, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Multi, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonysbf/pseuds/moonysbf
Summary: there were horrible people in this world, karl knew that better than anyone but these people had a choice.they weren't monsters, bound to the gods with power and greed running in their veins. they chose to become what they were. george chose this, chose to become the very monster he had sworn never to become, cornering karl in an empty part of the essempe.george falters, his demeanor tensing, as though pained by what he’s about to say.“i know how to permanently kill sapnap.”_________________________timetraveler!karl & immortal!sapnap as well as king!dream and king!george
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	our history is written in each other’s blood

**Author's Note:**

> in this timeline:
> 
> the dream smp is referred to as the essempe, ruled by king dream and george.
> 
> karl has finally settled down with sapnap, sapnap is immortal and he’s always been there to fill karl in on where he is and what he’s missed.

there were horrible people in this world, karl knew that better than anyone but these people had a choice.

they weren't monsters, bound to the gods with power and greed burning in their veins. they chose to become what they were. chose to become monsters. george chose this, chose to become the very monster he had sworn never to become, cornering karl in an empty part of the essempe.

george falters, his demeanor tensing, as though pained by what he’s about to say.

“i know how to permanently kill sapnap.”

the temperature around them drops

karl stands frozen in place and skin cold to the touch. that was the one thing he hadn’t expected to come from his mouth.

he must’ve misheard, maybe traveling through time has affected much more than just his memory. 

“i know how to kill him. dream taught me” george repeats , confirming his fears. his eyes are red, as though his words were as devastating for him to say as it is for karl to hear. “you kill dream, you find the sword and you kill him.”

“sapnap would die for you, he would face death a thousand times over for you and here you are in front of me threatening to kill him for nothing other than your own selfish reasons.” karl spits out, the rage inside him so strong he feels almost numb and eerily calm. “i suppose that’s why you and dream work so well together, you would both betray your family for a single taste of power.”

“he’s a tyrant. i could make our kingdom better. for all of us.” george softly defends, like that makes the situation any better.

karl doesn’t know why he’s surprised. quackity had warned him that when people are desperate they are also dangerous, that people would only ever disappoint him. he should’ve listened.

karl and him are, and always will be, far too similar. they will tear each other apart in their desperation if they aren’t careful.

george’s eyes spill over with tears. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry it’s come to this but i can’t be the one to do it. i need you, everyone needs you him gone. please don’t hate me, i need you to understand. if not for me, then for sapnap.”

“don’t you dare speak of him like he’s your friend, i understand just fine,” karl says, despite feeling like he might just burst at any second he remains calm. 

relief flickers across his face, though it fades instantly when karl continues, “i understand why you’re doing this, george. you’ve convinced yourself that you’re looking out for your people, that you’re looking out for sapnap but you’re not. i hadn’t realized it until now, but your number one priority is you. you’re looking out for you. nobody else.”

“that’s not true,” george shoots back, voice wavering with emotion. “i’m only doing this because i care about this kingdom more than I care about myself! if i cared about me, then i would’ve killed him long ago but i can’t!”

the cell remains silent, the only sound being the breaths that karl is letting out in an effort to contain his anger. 

“if you use that information, you’ll have nothing but your best friends blood on your hands.” 

george’s lower lip wobbles, his tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, no longer attempting to stop them or hide his vulnerability.

despite his harsh words, and his fury at his situation, he knows he can’t fight against this threat. not if george is willing to follow through with it. 

george speaks up before karl has a chance to, “do you know how the essempe was founded in the first place, karl?” he asks. when he shakes his head, he speaks out to clarify, “it was founded through sacrifice. by the blood of those who came before us.” 

“and you’re planning on using sapnaps blood to found a new one” he says as he finally lets it all sink in.

“your people.” he cuts him off before he can continue spewing meaningless lies, “my people died because of your orders so i hope your sacrifice will be worth it. i don’t fight for you, i don’t fight for your kingdom. i fight for sapnap.” karl says coldly, “you say that dream is the problem but he is only acting as your puppet. a fool in love that has done everything you’ve asked him to do blindly” he takes in another deep breath, his shoulders slumping slightly as the weight of what needs to happen settles in.  
  
karls next words are spoken softly, but they hit hard. “i’m not one of dreams devoted followers, everyone knows that— but he was right about one thing. what happened between the walls of this kingdom was not because of him.” another breath, a harder hit. “this is your fault. the blood may stain his hands but you are the reason there was any blood shed in the first place.”  
  
without another word, he turns his back and begins to walk alway, finding a small amount of comfort in knowing george is not following. 

exhaustion sets in his bones and weighs him down. his head pounds angrily, body begging him to sleep. he needs to get home, he needs to see sapnap. exhaustion quickly sets in his bones and weighs him down. his head pounds angrily, his body begging him to sleep. he needs to get home, he needs to see sapnap. 

it’s as if something shifts just before he reaches the door. darkness swallows him and he feels arms holding him up, rushing him inside. he concentrates on staying awake and staying as alert as he can but a wave of nausea hits and he drops to his knees, his entire body engulfed in a searing pain at this point, but he’s kept up by the arms around him. 

he knows that by tomorrow he will be a wanted man, he will have the kings blood on his hands in order to guarantee that sapnap lives. he can save him in this life. the last thing he can remember is thinking that he will not lose him again before letting the darkness engulf him. 

karl wakes up gasping for breath, he had grown accustomed to night terrors but everything had felt so real. the feeling of water filling his lungs, the desperation of trying to swim up while something that’s he’s convinced wasn’t entirely human drags him down. it takes him a while to recognize his surroundings, his in sapnaps bed. their bed. he feels safe here and even though the feeling lingers there, at the back of his mind, not quite thought, not quite memory, he is home. he barely registers the sound of the door opening until the sound of it closing brings him back to reality.

the sight of sapnap fills karl with something that karl can only explain as pure bliss.

"sweetheart? are you okay, did you have a bad dream again" sapnap asks quietly, coming closer to kneel down to cup his face. 

a dream, he thinks as he pauses, why hadn’t he thought of that? this would explain so much, like the way sapnap isn't acting as protective as karl believes he would be, had karl been as close to death as he believes he was or the way his bedroom still looks exactly as he remembers it looking yesterday before he left.

feeling more grounded, karl brings his hand up to rest on top of sapnaps’ as he nods. “i’m okay now, it was just a bad dream.” he tells him as he pulls him onto the bed, smiling at how sapnap stumbles forward but still manages to get comfortable next to him as they lay down. it doesn't feel quite right, though, not when the way the memories dream are as clear and focused as his memories of the last few days, but it also the only thing that makes sense.

he closes his eyes as he feels sapnaps fingers trace constellations in the light freckles on his skin. i love you , he thinks. i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you. i love you.

the passion between them hadn’t been, and couldn’t be, faked. but karl knows that he’s greedy, he wants more time with him. he didn’t even know when his love for the other boy had grown but he was forever thankful for times like his, safe in each others arms.

how was there ever a time where he wasn’t completely and utterly in love with sapnap?

the thought both cheers him and brings him a small amount of pain. 

his good mood lasts only until he is dressed, when he spots his sword propped up against the wall, shimmering slightly from the enchantments. he remembers now: today is the day he finds the sword that’s able to kill dream. 

he spends the rest of the day in a weird haze of déjà-vu, each of his actions echoing in the part of his mind where he's stored the memory of drowning.

karl lets his wolves lead him to a cave at the edge of the essempe, eager for this day to finally end.

he knows he is lost when drinks a potion of regeneration and instead gets a burning sensation in his throat.

he knows he is dead when the first bony hands break through the water he's trying to use to soothe the burning of his throat. when they grab him, he is almost thankful – and then the water is everywhere, pressing down upon him, heavy and cold and he is gasping, there is no air, no light, no nothing.

he is dying, lungs desperate for the air he cannot have, fingers scrambling desperately for any kind of ledge to pull him up and away from the hands dragging him down, legs kicking uselessly in the water.

he sees nothing but the edge of his vision still seem to grow darker as he uses his last breath to whisper his final words, the name of his lover leave his lips like a prayer and he knows that this is it, that this is his last—

-and then he wakes up, gasping for breath, the cold pressure of water a shadow in his lungs.


End file.
